amber butterflies
by meimei11
Summary: AU.- Un romance entre una genio y un rebelde era prácticamente imposible, según los que veían a una persona sólo por fuera. Tenían diferentes vidas, pero una cosa en común: la de ambos era difícil. 'La vida no era un cuento de hadas, y ella lo había aprendido de la manera más cruel posible.'
1. I Just A Girl

Él, un chico malo que atrae a todas las mujeres, ya sean mayores de edad o adolescentes. Ella, una escritora tímida muy inteligente acosada por todos sus compañeros. Es difícil de creer que ellos se hicieran amigos, pero que surgiera un romance es prácticamente imposible…

¿O no?

* * *

—Buenos días, profesora Maria.

No eran las ocho de la mañana cuando cierta joven ya estaba en su salón. Estaba totalmente vacío a excepción de ella y su profesora de inglés, Maria. La educadora la saludó sonriente con una mano y siguió escribiendo en el pizarrón el tema que verían aquél día. La chica tomó su asiento al lado de la ventana y abrió su mochila sacando su libro y cuaderno de la materia. Faltaban diez minutos para que tocaran el timbre, así que ella aprovechó su tiempo para hacer el final de su nueva historia.

—_Y Elisa tomó la mano de Rei, para luego decirle al oído "Gracias por todo." Él, confuso de porqué le daba las gracias, preguntó. "¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?" Ella puso su cabeza en el hombro del chico y susurró. "Por sacarme de esta pesadilla."_ —Murmuró, satisfecha por el final. Romance era su género favorito y se podría saber fácilmente porque un ochenta por ciento de sus historias trataban de eso. No obstante, no gustaba compartirlas con nadie; en primera porque no tenía ningún amigo, en segunda porque tenía miedo de que se burlaran de ellas y tercero, no tenía el valor de hablar con nadie a excepción de sus maestros. Su madre adoptiva, Murasaki, no era alguien con quien hablara abiertamente tampoco, sobretodo porque a ella, por más que fuera su madre adoptiva, no le importaban los problemas de su _hija_. Ayuzawa Misaki.

Decidió hacer un dibujo relacionado con la historia, pero el timbre sonó. Ella dio un pequeño salto de su silla y cerró su cuaderno, se puso derecha y esperó nerviosa a que todos entraran al salón.

El hecho de que todos y todas la miraran como si fuera un bicho raro por ser la primera en llegar, incomodaba a Misaki. Es decir, cualquiera podría llegar más temprano que ella, pero no lo hacían por flojera o por no querer parecer un bicho raro, como le decían todos sus compañeros.

Al lado de donde ella se sentaba, había un espacio vacío. Un mesa banco faltante. Antes allí había otro, pero estaba todo rayado de improperios y los tubos oxidados, así que encargaron otro. Sin embargo, el que se sentaba allí fue expulsado de la escuela por haber robado una computadora del salón de tecnología y haberla vendido.

Un señor alto entró por la puerta con la mesa faltante y la puso al lado de la chica. Todos miraron expectantes y con la duda de quién sería el chico o la chica nueva. Rumores se empezaron a esparcir.

— ¿Y si es una chica nueva? ¿Te imaginas que sea la mujer más guapa que hayamos visto? —Comentó una estudiante—. En ese caso me mato.

—O un chico. Un chico nerd —suspiró—. Como si no hubiera ya en este grupo.

—O una nerd, como la Ayuzawa —Misaki, al oír eso se sobresaltó y vio a un grupo de chicas riendo mientras la observaban—. Aunque no lo creo. Nadie es más… Nerd que ella. ¿O sí? ¡No me lo creería hasta verlo!

El salón rio en unísono y la chica puso una cara triste. Ella, simplemente, no tenía apariencia de nerd. Su pelo era negro hasta la cintura, sus ojos ámbar eran hermosos —según su maestra de inglés que parecía tener una severa obsesión con ella—, tenía bonitas piernas y no era ni muy flaca ni tampoco nada gorda. Era la típica chica adolescente exceptuando el hecho de que fuera la más inteligente de toda la preparatoria. Sí, su vida no era nada fácil.

Aún, a sus diecisiete años de vida, no se había enamorado de nadie. Pensaba que algunos chicos eran guapos, sí, pero no le atraían de esa… forma. Todo lo que sabía de romance lo había aprendido de los libros, animes, doramas y programas que había visto en su vida. Nunca había tenido novio. Todos los hombres se burlaban de ella y la usaban para que hiciera sus tareas o les diera las respuestas de exámenes. Ella no se podía negar, pues no confiaba en nadie.

La profesora tomó una hoja de su escritorio y aclaró su garganta. —Bueno, bueno. Ya, basta —espetó—. Respeten a su compañera. Hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno. Sí. Es un chico.

Los murmullos no tardaron en esparcirse entre las chicas mientras se imaginaban su apariencia.

—Él viene de… ¡Oh, vaya! Inglaterra. Y tiene… Dieciocho años. Es un poco mayor, pero bueno, eso no es motivo de burla. Adelante, Takumi-Kun.

Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando a un chico rubio ojos verdes, bastante alto. Las chicas empezaron a suspirar y soltar murmullos entre ellas. Le coqueteaban desde lejos. A los hombres les impresionaba su apariencia física.

— ¿Cuánto irá al gimnasio por semana? —Preguntaba uno.

— ¿Será bueno para el fútbol americano? —Pensaba otro, y así siguieron surgiendo preguntas.

Misaki no estaba enterada de nada, ella dibujaba cosas en su cuaderno. Flores, ojos, soles… lluvia, nubes, relámpagos.

—Denle la bienvenida, chicos —dijo la maestra—. ¿Qué clase de «hola» es ese?

— ¡Ho… hola! ¡Mi nombre es Aya Yuuki y…!

— ¡Ignórala! —Interrumpió otra chica—. Mi nombre es Ellie Kazumi. Y bienvenido, Takumi. ¿O quieres que te diga chico-rubio-ultra-guapo?

Él ignoró aquel comentario mirando hacia otro lado, mostrando su indiferencia. Al parecer, le molestaba tanta atención de parte de las chicas.

—Bueno, alumnos. Ya le dieron la bienvenida por lo que… parece, ¿no? —Soltó una risita—. Usui-kun, toma asiento a un lado de… ella.

Todos voltearon a ver donde decía la profesora y abrieron los ojos y bocas como platos. La chica a la que todos miraban levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor, tomada por sorpresa. Dejó su lápiz en la mesa y se acomodó, poniéndose erguida. Aunque no podían mirar, sus manos sudaban de los nervios. No le gustaba tener mucha atención.

— ¡Profesora! —Exclamó una chica al fondo—. Aquí hay un asiento vacío —señaló a una mesa con alguien ahí.

— ¡Eh, pero si aquí estoy yo! —se quejó el de al lado

—Calla —susurró—. Este tipo podría ser mi próximo novio.

El chico suspiró y se levantó del asiento. _Mujeres…_

—No, gracias —le dijo el rubio a la chica—. La profesora ya me asignó asiento.

Murmullos se escucharon por toda la clase mientras el chico caminaba a su mesa. Puso su mochila a un lado del asiento y se sentó. No entendía el porqué de aquello.

Miró a la chica de al lado, la cual parecía incómoda. El rubio suspiró. _Otra_ _loca a la que le gusto…_

La clase empezó y la curiosidad invadía al chico.

—Hey —preguntó él a su compañera—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella lo ignoró y él frunció el ceño.

—Eh, te pregunté cómo te llamas —volvió a decir. La chica levantó la vista y lo miró. Confusión e incomodidad aparecía en su cara.

— ¿A… a mí? —Dijo ella, casi murmurando.

— ¿A quién más? —Dijo él fastidiado—. Eres la única a la cual tengo a la izquierda. Dime.

—Yo… —él vio como tragaba saliva y se dio cuenta de que no era una chica muy… extrovertida—. Mi nombre es Misaki Ayu… Ayuzawa.

—Ah, genial —respondió tratando de parecer indiferente. De reojo, vio como la chica, Misaki, se volvía a su cuaderno tímidamente—. ¿Qué haces?

La tomó por sorpresa. Simplemente, así lo hizo.

—Na… nada.

—Esto no parece ser de la clase de inglés, ¿qué…? —Tratando de tomar su cuaderno, fue interrumpido por la chica el cual se lo arrebató. Él, sorprendido totalmente, abrió los ojos como platos.

—_Tsk_. Al cabo que ni me importaba. —Dijo finalmente, volviéndose a la clase.

* * *

_Después de la escuela…_

—Estoy en casa… —Dijo una débil y miedosa voz en la puerta, la cual, al parecer, fue ignorada.

Caminó hacia la sala de estar y encontró a una mujer dormida, junto a un hombre, en el sofá. La chica suspiró y tristemente subió las escaleras, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlos.

Dejó su mochila en la cama y la abrió. Sacó su libro de matemáticas y empezó a hacer la tarea. Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde. Ese día tenía libre su trabajo, así que aprovechó para estudiar y hacer todos sus trabajos para que no se le complicara nada.

A sus diecisiete años de edad era considerada un genio. Por su habilidad para las matemáticas, su creatividad para las artes y su ingenio para lengua, era envidiada incluso por los maestros.

Sus compañeros, al parecer, no pensaban lo mismo. La insultaban. Los maestros le decían que era porque tenían envidia de sus calificaciones, pero ella no creía en eso. Procuraba siempre ir a clase con camisas, chaquetas o suéteres manga larga para ocultar sus cortadas que ella misma se hacía; sus moretones hechos por sus compañeros que alguna vez creyó amigos. Siempre se ponía, debajo de la falda, unas mayas largas que le taparan toda la pierna, pues su madre tampoco era dulce con ella. Sus cicatrices de golpes eran bastante evidentes, tanto de su madre como de sus padres.

Sí, sus padres. Su madre, Murasaki, cambiaba de novio prácticamente cada mes, y no se esforzaba por encontrar uno gentil, que la tratara bien tanto a ella como a su hija, Misaki.

Cerró el libro y puso su cara entre sus manos. Su vida era bastante complicada. Ella sólo quería una normal. Salir de compras con amigas, platicarle a su madre todos sus problemas y que fuera consolada… En pocas palabras, ser feliz, _como todos lo hacían_.

Cuando oía a sus compañeras de clase decir «Mi madre se preocupa bastante por mí. ¡Qué molesta es!» sentía envidia. Ella quería, incluso tan sólo por una vez, que su madre le dijera «Mira, estás enferma. Te cuidaré. No hagas esto, no hagas lo otro», pero eso sería pedir mucho.

Se sentía ignorada por Dios. Por todo el mundo. Su único escape era la escritura, los libros, la música… Podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarse miles y millones de mundos donde su vida era feliz. Donde tenía muchas amigas y amigos, donde su madre la abrazaba… Pero era sólo eso: Imaginación.

Tiempo atrás, cuando vivía aún su abuela biológica, le detectaron síndrome de Asperger. Eso explicaba muchas cosas: Problemas para interactuar socialmente y sus escapes a otros mundos. Recordaba, aún, como su abuela le contaba historias, y después de eso, se ponía a imaginarlas, que estaba dentro de ellas, que era la protagonista del cuento.

Pero la vida no era un cuento de hadas, y ella lo había aprendido de la manera más cruel posible.

* * *

Perdón si es algo deprimente… :I

¿Review?


	2. II Paradise

Perdón por el retraso. Y por tardarme con la historia también. :P

* * *

Necesitaba paz. Necesitaba liberarse, tomarse un respiro.

De su bolsillo, sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió. Por fuera, se veía relajado, pero por dentro, su mente era un desastre. Ésta daba vueltas y vueltas para terminar dando un dolor horrible de cabeza y volver a recordar esos tiempos.

Sí, aquellos tiempos donde él era feliz.

Si tal vez sus padres no hubiesen muerto, tal vez y sólo tal vez tuviera una vida normal, fuera de cigarros y alcohol.

Tal vez él no apostara en los billares.

Su tía —que en realidad no era por sangre— Satsuki lo había inscrito en aquella preparatoria. Él no quería, pues eso significaba para él una pérdida de tiempo. Ella estaba enterada de la situación; de que bebía, fumaba y de hecho intentó una vez drogarse. Según las chicas, él era un príncipe que había caído del cielo a enamorar a todo el mundo. Pero eso no era así, odiaba demasiada atención; él era del tipo que prefería estar solo, aunque claro, si lo invitaban a un bar a tomar, falsificaba una credencial y que Dios quisiera lo que pasara después.

Decidió dar una vuelta. Sí, a las diez de la noche. Eso era muy normal en el chico.

No sabía a dónde iba ni le importaba. Sabía que Satsuki mandaría patrullas a buscarlo si no llegaba a más tardar a las dos de la madrugada, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Se paró en la banca de un parque y se recostó en ella. Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir un rato. No obstante, su sueño se vio interrumpido por unos gritos provenientes de la casa de enfrente.

— ¿¡Por qué no estás dormida aún?! ¡Sabes perfectamente que te tienes que dormir a las nueve! ¡Ni un minuto más!

Aquellos gritos de rabia se oían en todo el lugar y el chico no dudó en que hubiesen despertado a alguien ya.

— ¡No, nada de peros! ¿¡Y qué es esta cosa?! ¿Mariposas? ¿¡En serio?! ¡Tienes diecisiete años! ¡A tu edad yo bebía y me iba de fiestas! ¿Y tú qué haces? ¡Dibujar mariposas y llorar como cerda cuando te regaño! ¡Ah, y ni hablar de tus estúpidas historias! ¡Consíguete una vida, estúpida niña! ¡Soy tu madre y me haces caso!

Después de eso, se calmaron. Se levantó del asiento y miró a la ventana de donde habían provenido aquellos gritos. Instantáneamente, las luces se apagaron.

Él miraba expectante hasta que sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

— ¿Pero qué hago? ¿Esperando a que suceda algo? —Rió—. Estás muy idiota hoy, Takumi.

Decidido a marcharse, se paró y puso sus manos de nuevo en los bolsillos, no sin antes voltear atrás para ver si había alguien en aquella casa. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y se marchó.

* * *

No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero lo disfrutaba. Tenía puesto un vestido café con un corsé blanco y unas botas de pelo marrón. En su cabeza había una diadema blanca con un moño en el lado izquierdo. Se encontraba en un campo lleno de flores coloridas, demasiado perfecto como para ser verdad.

Una mariposa se posó en su hombro y ella sonrió. El aire cálido acarició su cara y cerró los ojos. Maravilloso, aquello simplemente era maravilloso.

Hasta que las nubes se posaron encima.

Eran grises, casi negras. Relámpagos se oían a lo lejos, cada vez acercándose más. Un viento escalofriante y fuerte sacudía todo, se podría decir que ella casi salía volando junto con todos los árboles y flores. Se abrazó a si misma esperando a que todo pasara, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más horrible se ponía la situación.

El suelo se comenzó a agrietar y ella soltó un chillido. Y justo cuando cayó en un hoyo, gritó.

Porque todo había sido un sueño.

* * *

Su respiración era pesada y sudaba bastante. Estaba confundida, pero después entendió que todo lo había soñado. Miró a la ventana, la cual aún seguía abierta a pesar de que eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Intentó reconciliar el sueño, pero le fue imposible. En cuatro horas más entraba a clases y necesitaba tomar fuerzas para no morir de sueño durante el transcurso de ellas. Y bajar a la cocina para hacerse un té para dormir era demasiado riesgoso; despertaría a su madre y quién sabe qué pasaría —además de gritos y golpes—.

Tomó su libreta y empezó a hojearla hasta que encontró uno de sus dibujos sin terminar. Prendió la lámpara y tomó un bolígrafo, para luego empezar a dibujar.

Un rato después, oyó unos ruidos provenientes de la planta baja. Eran carcajadas, murmullos y uno que otro sonido de vidrio roto. Ella sabía ya qué era. Tenía que lidiar con aquello muy seguido.

Rápidamente, apagó la lámpara y guardó sus cosas de nuevo en su lugar para luego taparse y hacerse la dormida, pues sabía que si su madre entraba y la veía despierta, no había nada que la pudiese salvar.

Unos cuantos minutos después, abrieron la puerta. Una sombra de una mujer acompañada de un hombre adornaba la pared de la habitación.

—Bien, está dormida —dijo la mujer—, que no vengo de muy buen humor esta noche.

—Tú nunca vienes de buen humor cuando se trata de tu hija, Murasaki. —Bromeó el otro hombre, haciendo que ambos rieran al unísono.

— ¡Eh, Ryuuji, tráeme una cerveza! —Se oyó otra voz masculina al fondo.

— ¡Ya voy, hombre! Que la mujer ésta venía a comprobar que la cerda estuviera dormida.

— ¡¿Otra vez?! —Gritó aquella voz—. ¿¡Por qué simplemente no la dejan en paz?! ¿¡Qué pasa si la encuentran despierta?!

— ¡A ti quién te calle, Mauro! —Exclamó la mujer—. ¡Si la encuentro despierta buenos golpes que se lleva! Ahora bajamos, que se despierta.

Dio un portazo y bajó las escaleras. La chica se quedó abrazada de su almohada, haciéndose la dormida todo ese tiempo. Unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, decidiéndose por fin, quedarse dormida.

* * *

—Y díganme, ¿cuál es el valor de X en esta ecuación?

La clase continuaba y él miraba a todas partes menos a donde en realidad tenía que hacerlo. Su atención fue captada por una pelinegra que dibujaba en su cuaderno. Bueno, la preparatoria era para hacer amigos, decía su tía Satsuki.

Tomó una hoja de papel de su cuaderno y escribió en ella.

_Hey, ¿qué haces?_ La hizo bola y se la envió a su compañera. Ella levantó la vista y lo miró confusa. Él le hizo una seña con la mano para que la abriera y ella asintió.

Ella leyó aquello e, indecisa, tomó su lápiz.

_Dibujando._ Contestó algo tímida en el papel. Lo pasó discretamente por debajo y él lo tomó. Lo leyó y soltó un suspiro.

_Podrías intentar de dejar de ser tan seria, así tendrías muchos amigos. Eres una friki antisocial, ¿no?_

Lo aventó a su mesa y ella lo leyó. Misaki sintió una punzada en el corazón. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y eso no pasó desapercibido por el chico, quien, frunciendo el ceño, la miró expectante esperando una respuesta; sin embargo, ella tomó la hoja de papel y la guardó en su mochila.

— Usui Takumi —llamó la maestra de matemáticas—. ¿Tienes algo que aportar a la clase?

—No, señora. Es que estaba platicando con mi amiga Misaki. —Contestó él inocentemente.

En el salón hubo una guerra de murmullos y risas. Él miraba a su alrededor preguntándose el porqué de aquello. No entendía nada.

— ¡Silencio! —Espetó la profesora, callando a todo el grupo—. Interesante, pero si quiere ser alguien en la vida, por favor présteme atención, ¿sí? —Dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa de todo menos amable—. Gracias.

Él, antes de volverse a la clase, miró de reojo a su compañera, la cual estaba cabizbaja con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. Por alguna razón, se sintió un poco culpable, pero no sabía de qué, así que decidió dejarle hasta ahí.

_¿Qué tenía esa chica y por qué era así?_ Era la pregunta que no salía de su mente. A pesar de serle indiferente a las situaciones y/o problemas de los demás, le era imposible no dudar de lo que le pasaba a ella. En cierto punto, se sentía incluso un poco identificada con ella, pues cuando era pequeño le costaba entablar relaciones con la gente, y su timidez le hacía casi imposible hablar, hasta que ocurrió _aquél_ incidente.

* * *

Fin del capítulo. ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué agregarían o quitarían?

_¿Review?_


	3. III Confusion

—La verdad es que sí. O tal vez no. ¡Ay, yo qué sé!

—Jamás conseguirás novio así, Saya. La lógica es la mejor arma contra un hombre. ¡Piénsalo!

A pesar de estar concentrada en su dibujo, las voces chillonas de las chicas retumbaban en sus oídos. No le molestaban, pero no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que hablaban. Amor, novios, relaciones, camas…

Ella siempre se ponía a reflexionar sobre una cosa: El amor que se produce en los libros y el amor que hay en la vida real, es bastante diferentes. Si bien los personajes en una historia pueden sufrir, y en la realidad también, siempre hay cierto toque de fantasía en el libro. Por ejemplo, el protagonista saltando desde un noveno piso para salvar a su chica; o bien, la chica —que generalmente suele ser débil y no puede valerse por sí misma— matando a veinte hombres con sus propios puños.

Esto también podría pasar en la realidad, pero no tantas veces como los libros lo dicen. A pesar de que la vida real es un poco surrealista, las situaciones que se presentaban en las historias eran bastantes diferentes. O bueno, al menos en los libros que Misaki había leído.

—Hay más géneros que fantasía, Misa. Deberías de abrirte más. —Murmuró para ella misma.

El timbre sonó y ella guardó su libreta. La maestra de Matemáticas entró por la puerta algunos minutos después, seguida por un rubio de ojos verdes.

—Buenos días, alumnos. Espero que hayan terminado la página doscientos cuarenta y ocho del libro, que si no les mando reporte.

Un murmullo se escuchó por toda el aula. Quejidos y gruñidos se oían por todas partes mientras la profesora acomodaba sus libros en el escritorio.

La clase comenzó unos minutos después y aquél rubio no pudo evitar dormirse. Matemáticas no era su materia preferida, de hecho, odiaba ir a clase. Prefería quedarse en casa a dormir, o salir a pasear por las calles a ver qué cosa interesante se encontraba.

Sintió algo en su nuca y encontró un papelito. Suspiró y lo abrió.

_Hola, ¿tienes la tarea?_ Decía la hoja con un texto en cursiva y un corazón. Cerró los ojos en enfado y contestó.

_¿Por qué no se lo pides a la chica de enseguida? Misaki es, creo. Ella tiene cara de saber mucho._ Tomó el papel y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

Unos momentos después, vio la misma hoja caer en su mesa. La abrió frustrado. _Me hubiera inscrito en un internado de puros hombres…_

Leyó la hoja y miró a la chica que tenía enseguida. Misaki.

_Yo no le pido la tarea a una friki. Anda, por favor. Si lo haces seré tu novia._

_¿Una friki?_ Pensó el rubio. Él no veía nada de friki en ella. Como mucho, veía que escribía novelas, dibujaba… Pero no que jugara videojuegos, y si aquél fuese el caso, no tendría nada de malo en ella.

Miró al lado y la vio. Con un lápiz en su mano, en modo pensativo y sus ojos pegados en la pizarra, prestaba bastante atención a la clase. Sus ojos —que él no se había dado cuenta— brillaban con conocimiento y curiosidad. Su ceño estaba fruncido en concentración mientras la profesora explicaba una ecuación.

—Takumi, si tienes algo que aportar a la clase… —Espetó la profesora.

—No, nada. Lo siento.

Takumi tomó la hoja de papel, la hizo bola y, desde lejos, la tiró al bote de basura. Escuchó un quejido detrás de él, pero lo ignoró olímpicamente. Odiaba tanta atención, sobre todo por parte de chicas. Sí, no estaba interesado en ninguna relación.

Un bostezo salió de su boca y volvió a su cuaderno, no sin antes mirar de reojo a su compañera de al lado.

_Misaki… Ayuzawa. _Sí, hablaría con ella en cuanto el timbre sonara. Al fin y al cabo, tenían libre la siguiente.

* * *

Suspiros de alivio se escucharon por toda el aula gracias al sonido salvador, como le decía todo el mundo. Todos salieron corriendo, dejando a unos cuantos alumnos que se quedaron charlando sobre las cosas que harían más tarde y tal. Sin embargo, la excepción eran dos chicos. Un rubio y una morena los cuales guardaban sus útiles en la mochila. Él la miró, quería hablarle; no obstante, no sabía con qué empezar la conversación. Tal vez un _hola_ ayudaría.

Los alumnos restantes salieron del aula y ellos dos quedaron solos. El silencio reinaba la habitación. Un silencio bastante incómodo, por así decirlo. Él —ni ella— se lo esperaban, pero por fin, un murmullo salió de la boca de aquél chico con ojos color esmeralda.

— ¿Tienes la tarea de Historia?

Él pudo ver como ella parecía tener un escalofrío al escucharlo.

—S…sí. Toma. —De su mochila sacó una libreta color azul y se la entregó.

—Gracias, supongo —dijo para finalizar, pero no sin antes preguntarle algo más—:

— ¿Por qué te dicen «la friki»?

Por alguna razón, Takumi sintió como si no debió preguntar aquello; que hizo algo malo. Ella se había quedado callada mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Una punzada en el corazón del rubio fue suficiente.

—Olvídalo, si no quieres decírmelo, no hay problema. Te devuelvo el cuaderno a la quinta hora, ¿sí?

Escuchó un leve asentimiento y suspiró. A pesar de que él creía que todas las chicas eran iguales —dulces, apegadas, cursis, tímidas_, superficiales_—, algo había diferente en ella. No sabría explicarlo, pero para ser franco, él tenía curiosidad por saber qué le pasaba y porqué. Su timidez no era normal; era diferente a muchas. No parecía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en sí misma.

Y algo parecido pasaba con él.

Pero preguntarle sobre sus problemas, sin siquiera ser su amigo, haberla conocido hace unos días y tal, era como llegar a casa de un extraño y sentarse en el sofá como si nada. Entonces, una idea llegó a su mente. ¿Y sí entablaba una conversación con ella? Rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza. No haría eso. No era de ese tipo de personas. Toda su personalidad de «chico rudo frío» caería hasta los suelos, e incluso hasta abajo. Era únicamente esa personalidad lo que lo mantenía hasta arriba, lo que hacía que lo respetaran; pues de otra manera sería como la típica basurita que se encontraba alguien en la calle: sería pateada hasta que la perdieran de vista, o bien, sería como el entretenimiento de tu viaje hacia casa, y cuando llegasen al destino, la dejarían por ahí.

Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió. Estaba solo. Rodó los ojos.

—Debo de bajar de mi nube. Y rápido.

* * *

—Ya llegué. Te traje una hamburguesa de la tienda de la esquina. Cómetela, pero ya.

La voz grave de una mujer se escuchaba por toda la casa. Una joven que se encontraba en la mesa asintió, abriendo el empaque de la hamburguesa y comiéndolo lentamente. No es que no tuviera hambre, pero eran ya muchas veces que había comido eso en toda la semana. Y decirle eso a su madre no haría que ella le hiciera una comida rica y casera.

—Hoy iré a la casa de Jacqueline. Tal vez te interesaría ir.

Cuando la madre dijo aquello, los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos. ¿Su madre invitándola a un lugar? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Seguramente estaba teniendo una alucinación o un sueño, así que moviendo los labios de forma temblorosa pronunció una palabra:

—C… claro.

La mujer colocó su abrigo en el sofá y la miró directamente a los ojos. La chica pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda a la vez que su madre hacía eso.

—Bueno, vístete. En dos horas pasará por nosotras.

La señora subió las escaleras, dejando confusa a su hija. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en la cara de la adolescente mientras cerraba el empaque de la hamburguesa.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	4. IV Green Eyes

— ¡Dios! ¿Esa es Misaki? ¡Cómo ha crecido, Murasaki!

Una mujer castaña abrazaba fuertemente a la chica mientras le besaba la cabeza. Sí, la señora —cuyo nombre era Sumiko— era extremadamente cariñosa.

—Qué va, Sumi. La última vez que la viste, hace cuatro años, medía 1.60. Es una enana todavía.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Si ya hasta me alcanzó!

Ambas mujeres platicaban de Misaki, y Murasaki hablaba de ella como si fuera _la hija que siempre deseó._ Curioso que, en cuanto ellas llegaran de la casa de Sumiko, la realidad sería diferente, así que Misaki debía aprovechar esos momentos de cariño falsos que mostraba su madre.

—Bueno, bueno. Mi prima debe de estar ansiosa ya. ¿Sabes algo? Creo que ni la conoces.

— ¿Ah, no? —Preguntó Murasaki con un tono dulcemente falso—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Todos le decimos Suki. Es un poco aniñada y algo inmadura, pero bueno, ¡se le quiere! —Sonrió enormemente. Misaki la miró por un momento y sonrió, tapando aquella sonrisita con el brazo—. En fin, ¿nos vamos o…?

—No, no —Interrumpió la madre—. Vámonos pero ya, que me ruge la tripa que ¡uf!

Las tres mujeres subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron a casa de Sumiko, la cual se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad. Ahora la chica entendía por qué su madre no la visitaba tan seguido.

* * *

—Un gusto conocerte… Este…

— ¡Tú dime Suki! Amo ese apodo. ¡El que me pongas estará bien! Siempre y cuando no sea algo feo.

La mujer de treinta años —que, bueno, tenía cara de quince— saludaba de mano a las dos visitantes.

—Ella es mi hija, Misaki.

—Es hermosa. ¡Qué ojos tiene! Grandes, y ese color tan bello…

Misaki sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente. Suki soltó una risita al ver esa reacción tan adorable.

—Bueno, bueno. ¡Qué maleducada soy! Siéntense en la mesa, ya les traigo la comida. ¡Ah, por cierto! Mi sobrino llegará en unos minutos —calló un momento—. Salió a… dar una vuelta por ahí.

—Oh, será un placer conocerlo —sonrió falsamente Murasaki—. ¿Qué has hecho de comer?

— ¡Yo he cocinado! —Exclamó Sumiko bajando las escaleras—. Suki no cocina ni de broma. ¡Toma ya! Y eso que trabaja de jefa en un café.

— ¡Ser jefa no implica cocinar, idiota! —Bufó la mujercita—. ¡Yo dirijo y controlo, que todo esté bien, por si no sabías!

—Ajá, lo que tú digas.

Murasaki las miraba de reojo con cierto aire de repulsión. No por la mini discusión que llevaban a cabo, si no por lo infantiles que llevaban a ser. Y sí, la señora odiaba con toda su alma la inmadurez. ¡Qué ironía que llegara casi todas las noches en estado de ebriedad, y que cambiara de novio cada semana!

Ambas —madre e hija— se encontraban sentadas en el comedor. Misaki jugaba con sus dedos, no sólo por la situación tensa e incómoda, si no que se sentía un poco avergonzada al recibir ese tipo de halagos. A su lado, se hallaba su madre mirándose las uñas. Ninguna de las dos parecía querer entablar una conversación, pues además de que Misaki temía decir algo mal, Murasaki no solía platicar con su _hija_. A pesar de que ella le contara a algunas de sus amigas —tales como Sumiko— que Misaki era una maravilla de persona, que la amaba y quería mucho, a sus mejores amigas les contaba la verdad: Una bebé que hubiese dejado morir en la calle si no fuese porque a uno de sus muchísimos ex novios le daba pena la pobre pequeña, y quería que se quedaran con ella.

Porque en efecto, Murasaki no era la verdadera madre de Misaki. No. Una de sus mejores amigas, Minako Ayuzawa, antes de morir le pidió que se quedara con la niña, que le diera una vida agradable y llena de felicidad; que la adoptara y viviera una vida normal, como cualquier otra niña. Ella no quería acceder, odiaba a los niños y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pero para no quedar mal, aceptó.

La odiaba con toda su alma, a veces no le daba de comer y dejaba que llorara horas y horas aunque estuviese enferma. Si no fuese por aquél novio, la pequeña hubiese muerto o de desnutrición, o por alguna otra enfermedad. Y las cosas empeoraron cuando la niña cumplió cinco años, que se le diagnosticó Síndrome de Asperger. Se fue a vivir un tiempo con su abuela biológica, pero por desgracia, la señora murió dos años después por un problema en los pulmones y regresó con la madre adoptiva.

Desde el momento que ella regresó, la trató como la peor basura. Murasaki creía que el Síndrome de Asperger era una excusa para ser inmadura, infantil y anti social. Ella veía a Misaki como un mosco: Una molestia permanente que pide mucho. Y a ella no le importaría en lo absoluto si la molestaban en la escuela; de hecho, lo consideraría bien. Ella creía que así se le quitaría lo inmadura, pero pasó muy al revés. Sus «escapes a otros mundos» se volvieron más frecuentes y largos, además de que empezó con una nueva adicción: escribir historias.

Pero también se sospechaba la posibilidad de que hubiese un error en los estudios realizados, y que la niña no tuviera aquél síndrome. Los enfermos no sienten ningún placer por la felicidad de las personas, y en el caso de Misa, ocurría lo contrario. Siempre trataba de hacer sonreír a todos. Los enfermos sufren de movimientos extraños repetitivos en todo el cuerpo; ella no. En ese entonces, la mujer odió aún más a Misaki, pues creía que tenía ese comportamiento para fastidiarla.

En aquél tiempo, Murasaki se había dejado de preocupar por la promesa que le había hecho a Minako. No tenía una vida feliz ni agradable la pobre chica. La señora a veces se imaginaba a la pobre mujer retorciéndose en su tumba, pero bueno, ¿a quién le importa?

* * *

Los platos se habían servido por fin en la mesa y todas se sentaron a comer. Había cinco sillas, una vacía. Suki había dejado esa para cuando llegara su sobrino, que al fin y al cabo no tardaba en llegar.

—Lo… lo siento, pero… —Una voz, casi como un murmullo, se escuchó a un lado de la mesa—. ¿Dónde está el… baño?

— ¿Hm? —Contestó Suki con la boca llena—. ¡Ah, perdón!

— ¡Suki! ¿¡Pero qué modales son esos?! Perdona, Misaki. El baño está arriba a la derecha, es la segunda puerta.

—Gracias…

Unos cuantos minutos después, abrieron la puerta de la entrada. Todas se asomaron a ver quién era, y, efectivamente: era el sobrino de Suki.

— ¡Cosita bella! —Exclamó Suki—. ¡Llegaste a la hora indicada!

—Tía Satsuki. —Respondió él sin muchos ánimos.

La mujer corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente, a lo que él soltó un suspiro. Qué se le iba a hacer…

—Bueno, bueno. A quién tenemos aquí —dijo Sumiko—. Ven, toma asiento.

El joven saludó a Murasaki, la cual había terminado de comer ya.

— ¡Ah, _Takkun_! Ella es Murasaki, una de las mejores amigas de tu tía Sumiko. —Dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa gigante en la cara.

—Un gusto —saludó él fríamente.

—El gusto es mío, _Takkun_. —Contestó ella de la misma manera.

Un ambiente tenso se notaba en la habitación y por alguna razón, las respiraciones eran pesadas.

El hielo se rompió cuando se oyó el rechinido de una puerta cerrándose. Las miradas se dirigieron a las escaleras cuando una joven de pelo negro las iba bajando. Ella levantó la vista y abrió los ojos como platos al encontrarse un rubio de ojos verdes bastante familiar en el piso de abajo, los cuales reaccionaron de la misma forma.

O bien estaba alucinando, o bueno, él estaba ahí.

* * *

Algo cortito, pero es que mi cerebrito no da para más. :(

**¿Review?**_ (¡Y perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto! Es que a veces digo "hoy escribo un pedacito" y dejo abierto el Word por hora y media y no se me ocurre nada…)._

Saludos.


	5. V Cake

— ¡Ah…! ¿Ústedes dos ya se conocen?

Y como si el ambiente tenso faltase, llegó aquél momento. Dos pares de ojos, uno de color ámbar y otro de esmeralda, se encontraron.

Murasaki miraba todo desde la mesa, confusa. ¿Su hija tenía un amigo? O es más, ¿conocía a alguien? Sus cejas estaban arqueadas en confusión y reflexión, con la boca entreabierta. Miró a los lados como tratando de escapar de la incomodidad.

—Bueno, como veo que ya se conocen —soltó Satsuki—, supongo que tendremos una velada más agradable, ¿cierto? —rió felizmente—. ¡Ya les traigo una parte del postre!

Corrió hacia la cocina, dejando a cuatro personas en un ambiente tenso e incómodo. Pero bueno, ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

—Misaki. —Dijo Murasaki en tono grave y amenazador.

—Ma… mamá… —La miró y entendió que tenía que ir con ella. Oh sí, cuando llegaran a casa tendría que _explicarle_ cosas. Y no necesariamente Misaki a ella.

Ella se acercó a su madre lentamente, mirando sus pasos para no caer y cometer algo estúpido que le costaría bastante. Sumiko miraba curiosamente la escena; se sorprendió bastante al ver que Misaki le tenía _un poco_ de miedo a la mujer. Y así fue, cuando llegó a donde estaba su madre, vio como la chica se encogió como un perro con miedo, así como si esperara un golpe. Sumiko se aterró al ver tal escena. Sabía que Murasaki era bastante cortante, madura y no toleraba ni siquiera que se cometiera un pequeñísimo error, pero jamás se había imaginado que su hija le tuviera miedo a tal.

Mientras, el rubio se encontraba analizando la escena. Ambos, Sumiko y él observaban cómo la mujer le murmuraba algo a la chica, en un tono no especialmente dulce.

Él alcanzó a oír un poco, pero le bastó para saber de qué iba todo.

_«Más vale que no sea tu novio, que si no te quedas sin costillas, inútil.»_

Después de terminar aquella pequeña conversación, vio que la chica negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sin articular ninguna palabra. Observó rápidamente que la mujer sonrió de la manera más asquerosa posible. Una sonrisa macabra, llena de odio.

Unos minutos después, llegó Satsuki con el postre. Eran unos pequeños pedazos de pastel de vainilla decorados con fresas cortadas encima.

—Espero que lo disfruten. ¡Yo puse las fresas!

Aquella frase de voz chillona por fin rompió la tensión y Sumiko rió.

—Pues yo hice el betún, el pan, el relleno…

— ¡Calla! —Exclamó la mujercita.

Se volvieron a sentar en la mesa y comieron en silencio. Takumi no le quitaba de encima la vista a la chica, la cual comía al lado de su madre. Él notaba un cierto aire de distanciamiento y miedo de parte de la chica. Era como si en cualquier momento, la mujer sacaría un cuchillo de su bolsillo y se lo encajaría a su hija.

El sonido de un celular interrumpió el silencio. Murasaki sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el teléfono y contestó.

—Hola, ¿quién eres? —Calló un momento hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su casa—. ¡Amor! Perdón, es que no te tenía registrado en el teléfono.

Misaki miraba al vacío mientras comía. Derecha, con la cabeza un poco alta y comía un poco lento. Era como si saboreara cada bocado, cada migaja del pan. Como si jamás hubiese comido un pastel igual, o de hecho, como si no hubiese probado un pastel en su vida.

—Ah, entiendo. Excelente. Sí, ya vamos, nene. ¡Te veo ahí! —Colgó, guardó su teléfono, y de su bolsa sacó unos lentes de sol—. Bueno, Misaki y yo nos vamos. Fue… un gusto.

Ambas se levantaron e hicieron una leve reverencia. Se dirigieron a la puerta sin decir nada. Misaki miró de reojo al rubio, el cual la observaba, y cuando éste se dio cuenta, volteó la mirada.

Ella agachó la cabeza un poco, y él se sorprendió cuando ella hizo un pequeño movimiento con la mano, el cual significaba «adiós».

Sí, sentía bastante curiosidad por ella.

* * *

—Así que… ¿quién era él?

Aquellas palabras de origen no tan dulce mataron el silencio. Habían pedido un taxi, debido a que Sumiko no tuvo tiempo de decirles que ella las llevaría.

—Y… yo…

—No, olvídalo —dijo la mujer, revisando las puntas de su cabello—. Me lo dices cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿va?

—Sí…

Unos cuantos minutos después, llegaron a su destino. Un Lamborghini negro se encontraba aparcado fuera de la casa, y Murasaki corrió hacia él. Una sonrisa salió en su rostro cuando una de las puertas se abrió, mostrando a un señor alto —quizá unos años mayor que la mujer— de pelo negro, que parecía de unos cuarenta años, pero se mantenía joven facialmente. Se besaron y pasaron dentro.

La chica se encontraba aún fuera. Sentía tristeza. No hacía hace tres horas atrás que su madre había roto con un novio y ya tenía otro. Sin embargo, notó que en éste había algo muy diferente: Los demás no tenían auto o si tenían, no era lujoso. Éste no sólo tenía un Lamborghini, si no que su ropa emanaba cierto aire de mucho dinero. En ese momento, había entendido perfectamente el por qué su madre lo había elegido.

Debido a que no quería —y no podía— molestar a ellos dos pasando dentro, decidió dar una vuelta por el vecindario. Hacía un poco de viento frío y la delgada blusa que llevaba no la ayudaba en nada.

A veces deseaba volar como una hoja, sin saber a dónde llegaría ni cuánto tiempo se quedaría, ya que al final de cuentas, el viento volvería a soplar y la llevaría a otra parte.

Se sentó en la banqueta, cruzada de piernas. Ella aún no entendía por qué tanto odio de parte del mundo hacia su persona. Si todos querían que ella se convirtiera en una súper modelo en un día, lo intentaría. Por otra parte, si gustaban que ella fuese menos nerd, ¡perfecto! Dejaría de estudiar si así quisieran. Había intentado tantas cosas, pero todo seguía igual. Se sentía sola.

Un recuerdo vino a su memoria. Sara. Su única amiga. Ambas se entendían a la perfección, tenían bastantes gustos en común y se reían de cualquier tontería que se les pusiera en frente. Los años de la primaria fueron excelentes. Seis años de amistad pura.

Misaki sonrió. Aún recordaba haber quedado castigada por Sara cuando la hacía reír, pero, ¿a quién le importaba? Si bien recibía horribles regaños por parte de su madre, le reconfortaba el hecho de _mañana será otro día y veré a Sara_. Hasta que llegaban los fines de semana. Dos días completamente sola en casa.

Todo iba perfecto hasta la graduación. La última vez que se vieron. Ella se fue a un colegio de paga en Corea del Sur gracias a una beca que consiguió por el trabajo de su padre, y Misaki asistió a una secundaria normal en Japón. Recordaba haber llorado bastante. No quería dejar de abrazarla.

— _¡Mira, Misaki! —La tomó de los hombros, llamando la atención de la niña—. Si alguna vez te insultan por ser tímida, o muy inteligente, tú pon la frente en alto e ignóralos, ¿sí? Yo me voy a Corea, pero, oye, tú recuérdame. ¿Qué tal si vuelvo y no me reconoces? ¡Eh, recuerda que soy una castaña de ojos verdes con muchísimas pequitas en la cara! ¡Que no se te olvide, o yo te lo recordaré por las malas, ¿entendido?!_

_Misaki asintió, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sara sonrió felizmente y la abrazó fuertemente._

Empezó a llorar ante aquél recuerdo. Siempre trató de seguir ese consejo, pero de poco le sirvió. Sabía que Sara no predecía el futuro, y que no sabía que pasaría lo que pasaría, así que no podía culparla. Quería tenerla a su lado.


	6. VI Therapy

_Capítulo inspirado en "Rompiendo las reglas" una novela que estoy leyendo._

* * *

—Misaki.

La voz de su madre resonó por toda la habitación. El corazón de la chica latía con fuerza, tenía miedo de qué le diría o qué le haría.

—Derek me ha dicho que fuéramos a terapia —La adolescente la miraba con confusión y con miedo—. Dice que nuestra relación no está muy bien y que necesitamos arreglarla. Tardó en darse cuenta, y al principio yo no estaba nada de acuerdo; de hecho, ahora mismo tampoco, y dudo que lo esté. Pero bueno, tiene un Lamborghini y probablemente nos vayamos a vivir con él a su Penthouse, ¿no te parece maravilloso?

Misaki la miraba tratando de asimilar la situación. En primer lugar, jamás pensó que su madre accedería a eso, y en segundo, quizá Derek no fuera tan malo. O tal vez fuera un lobo vestido de oveja, quién sabe.

—No me mires así, insecto —esa palabra la devolvió a la realidad—. Vamos a ir hoy a las cinco en punto, y te prohíbo que menciones a mis ex novios, ¿entendido? Ni nada de golpes, mucho menos de tus raros gustos, ¿sí? Quiero que la terapeuta crea que eres una adolescente común y corriente para salir de ese infierno lo más rápido posible y reanudar la vida normalmente. ¿Sí? —La intimidó con la mirada y la chica asintió rápidamente. Su expresión facial no mostraba nada más que miedo y confusión—. Excelente. Cámbiate rápido, falta media hora.

Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta. Quizá desde aquél día su vida estuviese tomando un rumbo diferente, y que de alguna manera u otra, habrían momentos felices por doquier.

Quizá sí, quizá no. Se subió la manga de su camisa y miró las cicatrices: unas más recientes que las otras. Las más grandes —y las que recordaba más dolorosas— eran las más antiguas, mientras que las no tan pequeñas eran recientes. ¿Dos, tres días? Lo había olvidado. Si en algún momento ella alcanzara la felicidad, esas cicatrices le darían una bofetada en la cara y la regresarían al pasado, donde explícitamente le dirían «tú fuiste una depresiva anti-social y eso nadie nunca lo cambiará.»

Se levantó del colchón de su cama y abrió el armario. Sacó una blusa manga larga de color azul sin hombros, un pantalón de mezclilla no ajustado y unas botas cortas café. No era una experta en moda, de hecho, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero Murasaki insistía en que tenía que verse bien por fuera.

Tomó un bolso cruzado de mezclilla y metió allí dentro un pequeño cuaderno para no aburrirse en la sala de espera y poder dibujar, acompañado de un bolígrafo y un lápiz.

Se lo puso y salió de la habitación, encontrándose a su madre y a Derek abrazados. Murasaki vio hacia arriba y observó a Misaki parada en las escaleras. Le hizo una seña para que bajara y así lo hizo.

El nuevo novio de su madre, como un caballero que era, las dejó pasar primero. Acto seguido, subieron al lujoso Lamborghini del hombre, Murasaki y Derek delante, mientras que Misaki iba detrás, mirando por las ventanas blindadas del coche.

El vehículo arrancó y los adultos empezaron a hablar de temas de poca relevancia para una adolescente. Empresas, autos, economía, etc. Misaki veía cómo Murasaki escuchaba _encantada_ las palabras del hombre, y cada vez que mencionaba las palabras "mis coches" "mi pent-house" "mi dinero", su madre abría los ojos como platos y lo escuchaba más atentamente, poniéndose ligeramente más coqueta.

Misaki sentía pena ajena, pero decirle eso a su madre sería, prácticamente, adelantar su muerte por cuarenta o más años, lo cual quería evitar, pues su sueño de ser escritora o médica aún estaba vigente y no quería dejarlo atrás.

* * *

Nada más llegar, una mujer castaña de ojos café los recibió con una gran sonrisa. Estaba vestida con una falda de tubo gris y una blusa violeta, conjunto acompañado de unos tacones negros. Su largo cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura. Aparentaba ser de unos treinta años.

—Buenos días. Ustedes deben ser Derek, Murasaki y Misaki, ¿no? —Preguntó con una voz aguda y cálida—. Pasen al consultorio, iré por unos papeles y empezaré con la consulta. Un segundo, por favor.

Derek asintió y les hizo una seña para que entraran con él. Las dos mujeres lo siguieron y entraron a una habitación.

Era formal, el color perla de las paredes daba una sensación de tranquilidad, y los cuadros que contenían pinturas del océano, ríos y paisajes, emanaban aire de paz. En medio se encontraba un sofá de cuero café claro, y enfrente de él una mesa de madera con un portátil y una taza de café. Definitivamente, esa bebida y el olor a desinfectante no eran buena pareja.

Se sentaron en el sofá y la terapeuta llegó unos minutos después. Se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a teclear unas cosas en la portátil. Luego, los miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Bueno. Mi nombre es Hikari Hanazono, y seré la terapeuta de ustedes. Cuéntenme, ¿por qué pidieron una cita?

Derek aclaró la garganta y cambió de posición.

—Vinimos por terapia familiar.

¿Familiar? Misaki tenía apenas dos días de conocerlo y él mismo ya se proclamaba padre, jefe de la familia.

—Excelente. Díganme cuáles son los problemas por los que pasan actualmente.

—Mire, señora Hikari —Murasaki alzó la voz cuando vio que Derek iba a hablar—. Somos una familia completamente normal. Él ha estado un poco paranoico los últimos días, diciendo que la relación con mi hija, no es lo suficientemente estrecha. Con esto, se refiere a que no me considera como madre, ni yo a ella como hija. Pero tengo un millón de pruebas para demostrar lo contrario.

Derek miró con las cejas arqueadas a su novia. Ella se encontraba derecha, con la frente en alto. Si bien no conocía a profundidad los lazos que compartía con Misaki, sabía que no todo era color rosa.

—Mi hija, Misaki —dijo la mujer acomodándose mejor en su asiento—, es muy buena niña. Saca muy buenas calificaciones, es amante del arte, de la música y todo eso.

La terapeuta miró en su computadora unas cosas y volvió con la familia.

—Aquí dice, señora, que su hija no es muy sociable con otra gente.

—Exacto. Pero tampoco ha pasado a mayores. No es que sea una anti-social o ermitaña, eh.

—Pero si me permite explicar… —Derek miró de reojo a Murasaki—. Vine aquí para fortalecer los lazos que tenemos los tres. Sé que no me conoces muy bien, Misaki, que apenas he llegado a tu vida, y que probablemente he causado un impacto bastante grande en ti, pero me gustaría que en algún futuro me consideraras como tu padre.

¿Impacto grande? Lo único que le impactó, fue el hecho de que el hombre fuese rico, y no de la manera de impacto total.

Se notaba que él no conocía mucho a Murasaki, no sabía de sus antiguos millones de novios, mucho menos de que Misaki había sido adoptada.

La chica soltó un suspiro y dejó caer su espalda en el sofá. Mostró una sonrisa forzada y asintió.

Si aquél hombre esperaba que ella sintiera un poco de afecto, tendría que ser muy paciente.

* * *

—Ryuu, hombre, levántate. Pareces un vagabundo tirado así en la banqueta. —Decía Usui Takumi tratando de levantar a uno de sus amigos, el cual se había embriagado y desmayado.

—Anda… ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? —Dijo un poco somnoliento y confuso.

—Casi un día completo.

— ¿¡Qué dices?! —Se levantó de golpe—. Mi novia me va a matar. ¡Vaya! Justo cuando por fin tengo una relación duradera. ¡Seis meses!

El rubio suspiró. Se recargó en la pared y de su bolsillo sacó un billete.

—Mira, ¿ves esto? —Le indicó el rubio a su amigo—. Es un billete para el metro. Úsalo. Más vale que te vayas ahora si no quieres que tu novia se convierta en un tiranosaurio, ¿va?

— ¿¡Hablas en serio?! ¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, hombre! —Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y salió corriendo—. ¡Te lo pago luego!

Takumi inhaló y exhaló, viendo a su amigo alejarse. Ese billete era originalmente para ir a la casa de su tía, pero viendo el apuro que tenía el pobre, no le dejaba otra opción.

Aún alucinaba con el otro día. Vio a Misaki en casa de su tía, comiendo junto a su madre. Aún recordaba la reacción de la chica al estar al lado de su madre, y cómo se despidió de él cuando se fue.

¡Sí! ¡Tenía que admitirlo! Sentía curiosidad por ella, por su vida, por su pasado, qué hacía en el presente y qué pasaría en el futuro. No había conocido a nadie igual: Era bonita, tenía bonito cuerpo, pero no intentaba hablar con nadie. Generalmente, chicas así son populares, pero ella… ¿Por qué no era así? No es que quisiera que ella fuese engreída y superficial, pero la duda…

No. Sacudió la cabeza. Ellos dos eran mundos aparte, no tenían nada en común. Ella, por lo menos, tenía una madre en pie. Ella no era huérfana.

Rió al recordar lo que había pensado de ella, que eran bastante semejantes. No, nada de eso. Ella mujer, él hombre. Ella feliz, él… Amargado.


	7. VII Talk

Hoy hago el capítulo desde el punto de vista de éstos dos. ¡Ojalá y les agrade!

* * *

El corazón me latía con fuerza al escuchar a mamá y a Derek discutir. Seguramente mi cara estaba más roja que las uñas de la terapeuta. Tenía la cabeza agachada para ocultar mi vergüenza, pero al parecer la doctora se dio cuenta inmediatamente de aquello y dio un golpe en la mesa, sorprendiendo a los dos adultos que se encontraban a mi lado.

—Bueno, basta —dijo la señora con un tono grave. Por primera vez había visto a mi madre sorprendida, o bueno, por segunda. Derek la miraba impasible. Yo sólo seguía en la misma posición de antes, pero esta vez un poco confusa—. Miren, si la familia estuviese tan bien como lo describe, señorita Murasaki —miró a mamá con ojos asesinos—, no habrían estas peleas por cosas tan… ¿Insignificantes, debería decir?; en cambio, señor Derek —se volteó hacia él—, si hubiesen tantos problemas, ¿por qué razón afirmaría su mujer que todo está bien?

Oh, pues al parecer Hikari tenía muy poca información de nosotros, al igual que el hombre que estaba sentado a mi derecha.

—Entiendo que sean una pareja nueva, que apenas se estén conociendo, pero piensen en su hija… —me miró a mí con una mirada de «te entiendo». Tuve la valentía de mirar a mi izquierda, y sí, mi madre me mataba con su mirada—. Sé que esto es demasiado directo, y mucho para la primera consulta, pero, ¿usted no cree la timidez de su hija se deba a la inseguridad que tiene a ella y la actitud que le muestra?

¡Santo cielo! Esto se estaba volviendo bastante incómodo, pero de alguna manera, en el fondo, en mi interior, me sentía… entendida. Un minuto de silencio abarcó la habitación entera. Mi madre tomó un poco de aire y habló:

— ¿Ahora usted es consejera? —Dijo con un tono de molestia en su voz.

—Ese es mi trabajo. ¿Usted cree que ser terapeuta es sólo hablar, entender a la gente y decirles que se den abrazos, besitos y ya está? Estoy para dar consejos. Tengo una hija, va en la preparatoria y tiene la misma edad que la suya. También tuvo timidez de pequeña como tú, Misaki, pero lo superó. Créeme, ahora es la más popular de su preparatoria.

Sí, pero ambas éramos mundos diferentes. Lo único que quería en ese momento era pararme y salir corriendo.

— ¿Su hija tiene síndrome de Asperger? —Soltó finalmente mi madre. Perfecto, lo único que quería que no hiciera.

Finalmente, la doctora fue tomada por sorpresa, pero, sin perder la postura, habló:

—No. ¿Por qué dice eso?

—Porque la mía tampoco. —Espera, ¿qué? Eso me había tomado por sorpresa completamente. Varios estudios habían indicado que tenía, y gracias a ese síndrome mi mamá había perdido todas las poquísimas esperanzas que tenía en mí—. Necesito, si puede, que le hagan estudios profesionales. No de esos que mirándola por fuera ya crean que tiene algo. No, en su cerebro, no sé.

Estaba nerviosa. Tragué saliva y vi a la doctora boquiabierta y unos ojos como platos. Me miró a mí por unos segundos, tratando de procesar lo dicho y yo sólo me pude encoger de hombros. Toda la tensión estaba puesta en mí, y lo que más me aterraba de todo eso, es que Derek no había dicho nada aún.

—Cla… Claro. Sólo que serán cuando terminemos estas sesiones, ¿sí? —Dijo un poco nerviosa. Se relamió los labios varias veces y pestañeaba como loca mientras buscaba una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. Tomó ambos objetos y empezó a escribir—. Miren, denle esta hoja a la recepcionista para que les apunte la cita. Ya les he indicado la hora. La próxima semana en el mismo día que hoy, pero con horario de las 4:00 P.M. Espero que no les sea una molestia. En caso de que no puedan acudir, llámenme. Les he dejado también mi número de celular, ¿va? ¿Entendido?

Derek tomó la hoja y la miró un segundo, asintiendo. Mamá lo miró confuso.

—Pero, nene, ¿no tenías una reunión a esa hora?

—Así como la pedí, la puedo cancelar —la miró y le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Sentí náuseas—. Gracias, doctora. La vemos la otra semana.

Nos levantamos y nos despedimos de mano de Hikari. ¡Por fin! Pero justo cuando íbamos por la puerta, ella dijo:

— ¡Ah! ¿Me permiten un momento con Misaki? Es para entregarle unas hojas.

Mamá me miró a mí, y luego miró a Derek. Él asintió frotándose el cuello, señal de no tener idea de nada. Mi madre me dio un pequeño empujoncito hacia dentro y cerró la puerta, diciendo explícitamente «no me interesa de lo que hablen, sólo no digas nada que pueda involucrarme».

Me encaminé hacia la doctora a paso lento, mirando siempre mis pies. Me mordí el labio y me rasqué la cabeza. Estar a solas con un adulto no era algo bastante agradable para mí, mucho menos con una persona que bien podría tener la información de mi vida entera.

—Misaki. —Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos café me penetraban el alma, haciendo un agujero. El ritmo de mi corazón aceleró demasiado, sentía que me desmayaría o algo.

— ¿…Sí?

Se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a mí. Seguro me veía como perro regañado, pero qué se le iba a hacer.

Y por sorpresa, tomó de las mangas de mi blusa y las levantó. Solté un chillido de sorpresa y me intenté apartar, pero fue inútil. Miraba mis cortadas fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable. Quizá es porque durante toda su carrera haya visto bastantes.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —Me preguntó seriamente, aún mirando las lesiones.

—No…

—Están ahí: las puedo ver. Ahora dime, ¿todo lo que tu madre dice de ti es cierto? ¿Qué son una familia normal sin ningún problema y son felices?

—Por… por favor, pare. —Le supliqué. Tenía miedo. Sentía las lágrimas en el borde de mis ojos, listas para caer en cualquier momento—. Son antiguas…

— ¿Y qué me dices de éstas? —Apuntó a una gigante, la cual se veía bastante reciente, y lo era. Era de hace un día. Formaba una I. Después miró a una en forma de D, y así sucesivamente, otra I, una O, una T y finalmente, una A, formando la palabra IDIOTA. Porque eso era yo, ¿no?

En su cara se formó una expresión de dolor. No sabía si era porque no le gustaban mis cicatrices, o porque bien sabía que dolía hacerlas. Me bajó las mangas y me puso la mano en el hombro.

— ¿Puedes venir mañana después de clase? Dile a tu madre que tendrás que quedarte a tarde a estudiar en la biblioteca o algo, pero hazlo, por favor. Tú sola.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Hablarle a mi madre se me dificultaba, pero, ¿mentirle? ¡Eso ya era una locura! Si por alguna razón se enteraba de que lo hacía, me mataría. De forma literal.

Tomé aire y la miré a los ojos de nuevo. Estaban llenos de compasión, casi como los de una madre verdadera que se preocupa por sus hijos. Por un momento creía que me abrazaría, pero no fue así.

—Sí… lo intentaré. —Dije finalmente, asintiendo y haciendo una leve reverencia antes de salir por la puerta.

— ¡Eh, espera! —Me exclamó antes de abrirla. Corrió hacia mí y me dio unas hojas de papel dentro de un sobre con un corazón dibujado—. Son los papeles.

* * *

_Mamá,_

_Estos últimos días me he sentido como una pésima persona. He perdido a bastantes amigos, por no hablar de mi novio. ¿Y sabes por qué? Por ser tan insegura de mí misma y enfocarme en otras cosas menos en las debidas._

_Me siento horrible. No tienes una idea de las veces que me he tirado a la cama a llorar, o incluso en el baño. No tener amigos, no tener compañía, que papá se haya ido de viaje de trabajos por un año… Y luego estás tú, en tu trabajo todo el día._

_Sé que por ahora eres la única que me mantiene a mí y Aoi, y que para hacerlo, tienes que estar pegada a la silla oyendo los problemas de otras personas. Y sé que como mi caso ha habido muchos, que no soy la única en el mundo, pero la única cosa que me escucha en este planeta, es mi almohada._

_¿Quiero amigos? Sí. ¿Quiero pareja? Obviamente. Pero lo que más quiero es pasar más tiempo contigo. Las veces que íbamos de compras, cuando nos largábamos a vacaciones todos juntos o cuando visitábamos a mi prima Shizuko en su casa (que sé que ahora está más contenta allá arriba. La leucemia apesta.); en resumen, momentos felices. Memorias llenas de risas, carcajadas, un poco de lágrimas, pero sobretodo, cargadas de cariños._

_Aoi y yo te extrañamos. Y perdón por hablarte por este medio: por las cartas. Eres terapeuta, seguro me entenderías si te hablara en persona, pero por aquí se me hace más fácil expresarme. Es como si yo le contara mis problemas al papel y él fuera a susurrártelo a ti. _

_Bueno… esto es todo por ahora. Espero que algún día pueda hablar de este problema cara a cara contigo, sin miedo, sin pena. Porque, sinceramente, lo necesito._

_Tu hija, Sakura._

Hikari me había dado este sobre lleno de cartas de su hija y sus problemas, y tenía que admitir que me sentía un poco identificada; no obstante, yo no tenía esa libertad de poder contar mis problemas, ni siquiera en una hoja de papel. Mi madre no era comprensiva, y Derek no era una persona con la que me pondría a platicar. Ni siquiera sabía bien su apellido. ¿Yukino? ¿Luke? ¿Mutino? ¡Ni idea!

Me recosté en la cama y dejé los papeles a un lado, guardándolos en el sobre de nuevo. Cerré los ojos y esperé a quedarme dormida, lo cual nunca sucedió. Sí, tenía miedo de mis pesadillas. Golpes, drogas, alcohol… Tenía miedo de Derek, de mi madre, de mis compañeros de clase… Tenía miedo del mundo, en resumen. Sentía que yo sólo era un objeto, y en cualquier momento, me tirarían a la basura.

* * *

—Bueno, chicos, chicas. Creo que no les he hablado del proyecto que tengo para este mes, ¿no?

El salón enteró gruñó en desesperación. Yo era nuevo, no sabía por qué hacían eso, pero estaba seguro de que los trabajos que dejaba la profesora Subaru no eran fáciles, y que no se terminaban en cinco minutos. Me acomodé en mi asiento y dejé el lápiz en la mesa, despreocupado. Puse los ojos en blanco al oír suspiros detrás de mí. En serio, era bastante molesto.

La profesora Subaru era buena persona: calmada, comprensiva, y daba artes, tanto visuales como auditivas. Aunque admitirlo al público hubiese sido cavar mi propia tumba y perder toda mi perfecta reputación, adoraba la música. De pequeño había aprendido a tocar el violín y piano, y cuando entré en la época de adolescente me enseñaron a tocar la guitarra.

—Les hablaré sobre él. Incluirá poesía, pinturas y… ¡Música! —dio un pequeño aplauso, emocionada. Sacó una USB de su escritorio y la puso en su portátil—. Lo estuve pensando muy bien la noche anterior, y decidí mejor que le daría un género a cada par. Sí, será en pares.

Un murmullo entero se escuchó en el aula. No habían pasado cinco segundos cuando ya se habían hecho la mayoría. Una chica… Eh… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, Mizuki, se acercó a mí. Puso sus pequeñas manos en mi mesa y me sonrió coquetamente. Si su propósito es que yo saliera con ella, no lo iba a lograr.

—Bueno, Usui–kun. Estuve hablando con las chicas y ellas estuvieron de acuerdo en que yo fuera tu pareja. ¡Ya sabes! Popular con popular.

Su voz chillona me retumbó por los oídos e hice una mueca, que al parecer pasó desapercibida por la chica. ¿Era popular? No me había enterado. Todo lo relacionado con lo social en la preparatoria me era indiferente. Cuando habló de pareja me pareció algo ambiguo. Tenía dos significados, y ninguno de los dos me interesaba en lo absoluto.

Me paré y ella sonrió victoriosamente, ganándose la mirada entera del grupo. Se escucharon murmullos de celos por todos lados y yo le mostré una sonrisa ladeada. Veamos, como te digo que…

—No. —Dije haciendo la sonrisa a un lado. Su pequeña risita cambió por una expresión de sorpresa. Su boca se transformó en una O y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Soltó un quejido y se dio la vuelta, cruzándose de brazos. Ella esperaba que le dijera perdón o algo, pero no.

—Soy bonita, tengo buen cuerpo y soy rica. No sé, yo que tú lo pensaba. Pero bueno, te lo pierdes. —Alardeó. Al parecer no era muy inteligente. Le hubiera dado un buen golpe, pero mi educación no me lo permitía. _Respeta a las mujeres por más que hayan dicho la tontería más grande del planeta_.

Me volví a sentar y puse mi cabeza en la mesa, aburrido. Mi visión, _involuntariamente_, se dirigió a mi lado. Y ahí estaba.

La chica de pelo negro y ojos ámbar misteriosos. Miraba por la ventana, jugando con su bolígrafo, en clara señal de enfado. Me preguntaba si tenía ya un compañero, pero a juzgar por su callada y solitaria actitud, lo dudé. No es que fuera prejuicioso, pero vaya…

Detrás de ella estaba un asiento vacío y me dirigí hacia él. Le toqué levemente la espalda para que volteara a verme y así lo hizo. Se sonrojó un poco con tal acción y sonreí un poco.

—Eh, que jamás había visto a mi tía Sumiko así. Supongo que fue por tu visita, supongo. —Le dije. No tenía otro tema de conversación.

—Gracias —dijo ella en un murmullo, casi ni lo escuchaba—. Fue… una… sorpresa verte allí. Jamás pensé que fueras tío de Sumi.

Ah, así que de cariño le decía Sumi. Bien. Tomé un poco de aire y exhalé. En serio, ¿por qué me sentía tan incómodo por ella? ¿La razón sería por el otro día?

Entonces recordé el momento en el que ella se encogió como perrito regañado al hablar con su madre. Sentí una punzada en el corazón, fue una escena que no deseaba volver a verla. Horrible.

Y con el puño golpeé la mesa.

Todas las miradas que antes habían estado enfocadas en otros lugares, se posaron sobre mí y Misaki. Tragué saliva y miré a mi acompañante, que no veía en donde meterse. En efecto, al igual que yo, odiaba la atención. Susurros por todos lados, murmullos y una que otra risa.

— ¡No puedo creer que tal príncipe esté con tal rana! ¿Se puso en par con ella?

—Vamos, que acaba de perder diez puntos de respeto.

—Qué va, seguro le fue a dar su merecido.

Esa última frase me puso curioso. Su merecido. ¿Qué había hecho esta mujer para que la trataran como tal? ¿Mucho antes de que yo llegara había sido la más popular y entonces había caído, o qué? Ni idea. Miles de preguntas pasaban por mi mente.

Y sin que me diera tiempo de pensarlo dos veces, dije algo que me impresionó hasta mí mismo:

—Estaré en par contigo.

* * *

¿Review? ¿Puedo mejorar algo, modificar?


End file.
